This Is Crazy
by SeraGabriel
Summary: In which Dean is cursed to sing variations of numerous teenage girl pop songs to Sam and Castiel.
1. This Is Crazy

In which Dean is cursed to sing variations of numerous teenage girl pop songs to Sam and Castiel.

Dean was hit with a bright light and thrown backwards from the sheer energy of it.

'Son of a bitch!' He grunted out as he tried to stand back up. 'What the hell was that?'

Sam just shook his head slowly and looked to where the witch had stood only moments before. 'Not a clue, man.'

'I didn't like it!' Angrily he dusted the seat of his pants off. 'Where's that little bitch go anyway?'

Sam let out a sigh. 'Once again...not a clue.'

They both searched for the teenage witch (no, her name was not Sabrina) for a few more hours but to no avail. Finally they called it quits for the night around 3 am. They were exhausted.

'Stupid, whiny, stubborn little-...gah!' Dean grumbled the whole way back to the hotel.

'Dean get over it. We'll find her tomorrow.'

'A fourteen year old! We got beaten by a fourteen year old, Sam!'

'Who also happened to have a very powerful spell book in her possesion. Let's just be thankful that all she was doing was giving her enemies bad cases of acne.'

'Still gonna teach her a lesson.' He muttered underneath his breath as they walked into their room.

He had just taken a seat at the edge of his bed and was in the process of removing his boots when a voice spoke beside him.

'Hello Dean.'

'Holy crap! Cas!' He exclaimed as he jumped up.

'You'd think you would have gotten used to that by now.'

'Shut up Sam.'

'Sam, Dean, I have some urgent news. We need to leave, tonight.'

Dean and Sam both stared at Cas in disbelief. Already? They were in the middle of a freakin' hunt here and hadn't slept in close to twenty four hours.

Dean opened his mouth to protest when he felt something flutter in his stomach, like when used to see someone he loved after a long time, or when Sam would smile at him, when he would get his Dad's approval or even when he recalled a good memory of his mother.

'Hey, I just met you.'

Sam and Cas looked at him in confusion.

'Uh, no, I don't believe that is correct. We've known of each other for a few years now, Dean.' Cas responded in his monotone voice.

'And this is craaazzzzyyy!'

Man, he just really felt like singing for some reason. It let your feelings really be known to the world. It was awesome!

'Dean? Are you okay?' Sam was coming towards him now, concern evident on his face. Why was Sammy so worried? Music was a gift from God! He should be joyful!

Dean turned towards Cas and let his heart be known...through the power of song!

'I went to hell! But you savvvvved me!'

'I-...yes, I did that, Dean. Why are you stating facts in a musical manner?'

'Cas, there is seriously something wrong with Dean. He's singing some twisted version of that song that's been playing non-stop on the radio these last couple of weeks. That "Call Me Maybe" song.'

'I like that song.' Stated Castiel.

Sam just looked at him.

'And all the other demons...try to CHAAASSSEEE ME!'

'He has a rather good voice.'

'Are you kidding me?' Sam said with his hands covering his ears.

Castiel looked at Sam with dead serious eyes. 'Yes.'

'Oh.'

Dean once again turned towards Cas, smiling at him and dancing a little jig as he finished his song.

'But you're my angel!' He rolled his shirt sleeve up, exposing his hand shaped scar. ' See this hand print you gave me?'

And then Dean fell silent.

No one spoke for a minute, fearing that Dean would start to sing again. After a while nothing happened and Sam let out a sigh of relief.

Dean was just standing there in shock.

'What the HELL was THAT?' 


	2. Who Says

'Okay Dean, calm down. We'll figure this out.'

'Sam! I. Just. Sang. A. Girly. Pop. SONG!'

'I wouldn't actually classify it as a pop song per say.' Castiel added helpfully. 'It has more characteristics of a-...'

'Cas. Shut up.' Dean glared with all his might but the angel was unaffected by the mere mortal's stare.

'Okay, listen. This obviously has something to do with the teenage witch.' Sam stated while wearily eyeing his brother. Dean's eye was starting to twitch.

'Sabrina?' Castiel asked excitedly.

'What? No. How do you even-...never mind. Not Sabrina, Cas. That's a made up character.'

'So the feline Salem also does not exist?' He asked Sam sadly.

'Uh, no?' Sam replied, feeling a little bit like he just kicked a puppy at the expression Cas' face. 'Sorry.'

'It is alright Sam. Sometimes dreams simply do not come true. Even for angels.'

'Helloooo! Guys! Not that I'm sorry about the lack of magical black cats in the world, but could we get back to my little problem now?' Dean asked exasperatedly.

Sam snickered. 'Little problem, heh.'

Dean glared while Cas just looked confused. 'I don't get it.'

'Never mind. Okay, so the witch got away from us, with the spell book...'

'But at least we know where she was casting the spells at. And we know what she looks like.'

See Sam was helping him out. Sam was actually putting his input in and they were starting to get somewhere!

And all the while Cas was just standing in the corner looking all forlorn over the fact that Salem the cat wasn't real.

'Y'know Cas, you're not the only one's that hurtinnnng. Trust meeeee, that's the price of reality.'

Sam started to look apprehensive once again.

'I am sorry Dean. I realise now that the hope of having a talking cat was just a foolish dream. I'm just going to have to accept that and continue on as an angel without a sidekick. Incomplete.'

And Dean kind of felt like a dick. Wait a second! Dean could cheer him up...with a song!

'Who's says... you can't have a kitttyyyyy? Who said you can't go the shelterrrrr? Who said?'

'Shit! Dean, it's happening again!'

Castiel nodded and stared at Dean intently. 'I CAN have a cat if I so choose! Thank you Dean, for the wonderful words of encouragement!'

And then he dissappeared. Sam premused he was off to the nearest Humane Society.

'Who says you can't be a lawyer? Who says you can't read Tom Sawyerrrrr? Who say's you can't groovy? Listen to me! Listen to me!'

Oh great, and now Dean was singing to him.

Perfect.

'Who says you can't have a lifeeeee! With two point five kids and a wiiiffffeee!'

'Okay, Dean, listen to me.'

'Listen to meeeeee!'

'No Dean! Focus! See if you can fight it!'

'Who says! Will you please tell me who said thaaaaat!'

'Okay now that last line was way too rushed, and seemed like you were trying to hard. Space it out a little next tim-...DEAN!' Sam realised he was trying to give his cursed brother singing lessons.

'Snap out of it!'

All at once Dean shut his mout and sat down on the nearest avaiable bed.

'Finally.' Sam muttered.

'I need a drink.' 


	3. Safe and Sound

Chapter 3 here we are! :D Thanks everybody for reviewing! Makes me incredibly happy!

Disclaimer-Me no owny

Chapter 3

Sam and Dean had decided to try and get some since they wouldn't accomplish anything if they were exhausted. So after they brushed their teeth, checked the salt lines and washed their faces they collasped onto their respective beds.

All was quiet, the both of them snoring gently away. Sam snuffled a little and buried his face into his pillow a little more firmly and Dean turned over onto his back to find a more comfortable position.

'Hmmm...hhhhh...hmmm.'

Oh please no.

'Hmmm...hmmmm...'

Sam hesitantly opened his eyes and glanced to the side. Dean wasn't moving. He looked dead asleep, so maybe Sam was just imagining it-...

'Just close your eyeeees...'

Fuck.

'Everything's fine...No one could hurt us noooow...'

'Dean!' Sam shout-whispered.

'I checked the salt lineeees...'

Sam threw back his covers and stomped over to his brothers bed. Stupid brothers, always getting cursed and having Sam left to clean up the whole stupid mess. Sam is sleep deprived at the moment, and Sam is not happy!

Annnndd, Sam really needs to stop referring to himself in third person. Who did he think he was? Jaquen Hagar? Sadly he didn't think he could pull off foreign assasin very well.

And that made him sad.

'I want some toffee!'

Okay, that line...totally random. Didn't even follow the song, AT ALL. Sam could do better songs than Dean could, he's positiv-...

'DEAN WAKE UP!'

Sam had not been wanting to write a girly song. Nosiree not Sam!

And he was back to third person once again.

'But...the stores...Aren't ooooooooppppeeen...'

'How do you even know these songs!' Sam finally shouted in frustration.

'Dude? What the heck are you doing up and yelling? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here? Sheesh, be more considerate would ya?'

Sam just stared at him in disbelief and then turned abruptly aroundm throwing himself onto his bed.

'FUCK YOU!'

Dean's eyes widened at Sam's response and then just rolled his eyes. His little brother had always been a little bit cranky if he was up past his bedtime.

TBC...

I'll be putting the songs that I'm using as the chapter title from now on if anyone wants to know which ones I'm referencing.

Also, any suggestions for songs that I make Dean sing? ;D 


	4. No Song this Time

Technically no song in this chapter but please don't let that deter you! There'll be one next chapter! In meantime please continue to think of songs that you'd like to hear Dean sing. :)

Chapter 4

The next morning Dean woke up refreshed and ready to face the day. Sam however was grumpy and snapping at every little thing that Dean did.

'Dude, what's your problem?' Dean finally asked after Sam had nearly taken his head off for changing the channel.

'I don't have a fucking problem!' Sam snarled at him. 'Maybe I was watching that? Ever think about that?'

Dean looked at the tv dubiously. 'You were...watching Teletubbies?'

Sam quickly glanced at the tv screen where indeed Tinky Winky and LaLa were prancing in a field of flowers.

He nodded his head anyway, not wanting to lose the argument. Stupid Dean had kept him up all night with his singing, going from Madonna to Miley Cyrus. It sucked!

'Got a problem with that?' He asked testily.

Dean held up his hands in a placating gesture. 'Hey, whatever floats your boat man, I don't judge.'

'Good.'

Sam noticed the confused look Dean was giving him but chose not to comment on it. 'Good.'

They decided to head for breakfast before tracking down the witch and headed for the nearest place which happpened to be an IHOP.

'So, where do we wanna start?' Dean asked as they settled into their booth. 'Think she'd go back to her little secret lair in that abandoned building or do you think she's got some other places to hide out in?'

'Well she can't go missing for too long. She's only fourteen. She has to go to school or at least check in with her parents every couple of hours. I say we check out all the schools first.'

Dean nodded when he saw their waitress approach. They gave her thier orders and then went back to discussing how to break the curse.

'It's lucky that this is a small town, though. Only one school and a population under five thousand people. Should be a piece of cake.'

Sam snorted. 'Should be. We can only hope that-..'

'Hello Sam and Dean.' Cas said pleasantly.

'Fuck!' Sam choked on the piece of sausage that had been in his mouth and Dean had scalding hot coffee shoot out of his nose.

'Motherfuc-..'

'Shh!' A mother of three young children glared at Dean from where she was sitting at a table two feet away from him.

Dean glared right back at her. 'Don't tell me to shush!' He argued back.

'Don't use foul language in here! This is a family restaraunt!'

Stupid bitch. He smirked, stood up and hugged Sam. 'And I'm here with my family and can talk however the FUCK I want.'

'Why I neve-' One of her children's giggles caught her off guard.

'Fuck!' The little kid said happily and Dean gave him a thumbs up.

'Tobias! No! That's it we're leaving.' Dean watched them leave out the door and smiled at the children as they walked by. All three of them smiled back despite their mother's scowl.

'Castiel.' He heard from Sam beside him (who totally wasn't appreciating the awesome hug Dean was giving him). 'Are those...cats?'

TBC... 


End file.
